Simplemente amor
by LuraLi
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras de la persona que te a cuidado siempre!
1. Amor Inesperado

**La vida tiene misterios que ni uno puede resolver, el amor es uno de ellos menos cuando es la persona que te cuido todo tu vida………...**

**Mi dilema comenzó cuando cumplí los 20 años de edad, mi vida era perfecta hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por la persona más especial de mi vida, como decirle que lo amo…………….**

**Delante de la sociedad seria un amor retorcido no conocieron como padre e hija, lo nadie sabe es que me adopto a los 5 años, recuerdo todavía ese día talvez el mas horroroso y hermoso el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, un día decidimos hacer un día de campo todo íbamos tan felices pero siempre hay algo que nunca esperas que suceda y lo que menos esperábamos era ese coche ¿Por qué la gente toma¿Por qué?**

**Lo último que logre recordar fueron los brazos de mi hermano rodeándome y desperté en un cuarto blanco, me dolía tanto el cuerpo, lo único que pude ver en esos momentos de confusión fueron un par de ojos ámbar llenos de alegría y preocupación antes de volver a esa oscuridad.**

**Después supe que estuve en coma durante 2 semanas y el estuvo cuidándome todo el tiempo, lo mas doloroso fue el enterarme de la muerte de mi familia ya no tenia razón de ser estaba completamente sola, pero esas palabras que siguen en mi mente.**

—**Yo estoy aquí, nunca estarás sola—Me dijo sinceramente el—**

**Al pensar que un rayo de luz iluminaba mi camino, obstáculos aparecieron por que nos separaron. Fue un insufrible mes que pase en el orfanato hasta que me avisaron que había sido adoptada, yo no quería irme con nadie, grite muchas veces que no hasta que su palabras sonaron en mis oídos.**

—**Aun que sea yo el que te va llevar a casa—Era el—**

—**Syaoran………—Corrí a sus brazos—**

**Cuado uno es pequeño** **tu mente se acopla fácilmente a los cambios y eso sucedió conmigo.**

**Después de la adopción no mudamos al lugar de nacimiento de el Hong kong y conocí a los que hoy son mis abuelos, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, excepto por ella, su novia me odiaba con toda su alma, me maldijo por que le arruine la vida, a ella no le gustaban los niños y trato de deshacerse de mi pero nunca pudo para el yo era mas importante que nadie mas en su vida y ahora mas que nada que nadie va poder alejarme de el……………….**

**--------------------------------Tiempo Actual-------------------------------------**

**Sakura: 20 años**

**Syaoran: 36 años**

**Se me hace tarde…… -sk-**

**Otra vez tarde -sy-**

**Lo se no me lo repitas -sk-**

**Que paso con mi bueno días y mi beso –sy-**

**No, te lo mereces por ser malo –sk-**

**Y se puede saber el por que –sy-**

**Por no comprarme esa falda tan bonita que quería –sk-**

**Era muy corta –la miro con ojos molestos y sobre protectores-**

**Es la moda –sk-**

**Ya no llegaste –sy-**

**Ah!!!!!!!!! No me rendiré, nos vemos –sk- **

**Y como no me pude dar cuenta, recuerdo que mis amigos siempre me decían que yo estaba enamorada, por que no importaba que tan malo hubiera sido el día siempre tenia una son risa plasmada en mi. Pero como no estar feliz lo tenía todo, amigos y una familia que me quería mucho sobre todo mi "papa" el cual mis amigas lo denominaban como el más lindo y apuesto padre y eso me enojaba mucho. **

**Así me fui dando cuenta de cómo me comportaba delante de el y mis acciones decían mas que mil palabras, mis celos me delataban mucho aun que yo no me daba cuenta.**

**Se preguntaran como lo empecé a notar, solo les puedo decir "hormonas" nunca fallan. **

**Recuerdo una noche de tormenta, si lo pueden creer me asustan las tormentas, cuando hay una no puedo dormir necesito a alguien que me acompañen y a quién mas podía acudir a estas horas de las noches en mi casa……….**

**Me escabullí en su cuarto pero el enseguida lo noto…**

**No puedes dormir-sy- **

**No, tengo miedo-sk- **

**Ven acá-dijo el alzando la sabana para que pudiera entrar-**

**Y así lo hice, de lo que nunca me di cuenta fue que el solo traía los pantalones de la piyama puesta fue hasta que me abrazo que sentí su fuerte y esplendoroso torso contra mi piel, lo que nunca entendí fue el pequeño cosquilleo que sentí en mi cuerpo mi pensamiento fue que talvez tenia frió y sigo diciéndome que despistada fui.**

**Yo ya no era una niña, mis curvas ya estaban bien definidas y eso no me importaba el era mi papa, se preguntaran por que digo eso, esa noche solo llevaba puesto un top negro y un ligero y corto short lo que dejaba la mayor parte de mi piel expuesta y aun así durante toda la noche sentí mucho calor. **

**Se preguntaran como abrí los ojos, bueno dios bendiga los fines de semanas fuera de la ciudad, mi padre tenia negocios que atender esa tarde salimos a comer en un elegante y bonito restaurante ese dia nos divertimos muchísimo todo iba bien hasta que la mesera nos despidió, sus palabras nos dejo fríos a ambos:**

—**Fue un placerlos atenderlos señor Li, usted y su esposa hacen en verdad una linda pareja— **

**Dios eso se había escuchado tan bien, en mi sonrojo se podía denotar todo, pero yo siempre de despistada tenia que arruinar toda.**

—**Se equivoca el es mi padre—**

**La señorita se quedo perpleja ante lo dicho, madre de dios era obvio el se veía demasiado joven y no nos parecíamos en nada. La vergüenza de mi vida cuando la señorita me guiño el ojo, mas roja no me pude poner ya que el me había enredado entre sus brazos y salimos.**

**Pero eso no se podía quedar así, me encargue de que recibiera su merecido, a quien engaño yo, todo me sale mal la que recibió todo el golpe fui yo. Al llegar al hotel lo primero que trate fue de aplastarlo lo cual no funciono era demasiado ligera para el, intente los almohadazos pero era demasiado débil y cuando mi mas maléfico plan esta a punto de funcionar me tropecé y caí encima de el.**

**Dios nuestras caras estaban tan cerca y me sonroje abiertamente mi corazón iba explotar sus labios solo podía ver sus labios y sin darme cuenta el acorto la distancia entre nosotros fue un suave roce que se convirtió en un lento pero apasionado beso cuando se termino me levante y Salí corriendo. **

**Y ahora estoy en medio de un parque pensando en todo lo que siento y ahora es mas claro que nunca……………………………………….. **


	2. Lo que el piensa

Dios mió que hice en que estaba pensando, es mi hija pero aun que no sea cierto la crié como tal.

Como fue posible que pasara todo era perfecto desde su niñez, pero aun recuerdo cuando empezó este cambio.

Todavía recuerdo cuando cumplió los dieciocho su forma de vestir cambio de ser una tierna niña una forma mas atrevida, las faldas, los tops se convirtió en toda una mujer sus curvas ya eran mas pronunciadas bien definidas como cualquier hombre desdaría tener, incluso yo y no pude detener esos pensamientos, para mi desgracia siempre estaba a mi lado, en cada abrazo que me da me estremezco.

No puedo contenerme su forma de ser tan dulce y tierna, yo mismo la cree, a la mujer perfecta a la cual no podía tener, al principio trate de salir con otras mujeres para secármela de la mente pero era imposible ella era lo que mi corazón siempre había anhelado mis sentimientos cada día crecían mas y podía expresarlo en cada abrazo y beso que le daba como si fuera un padre amoroso sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Cuando me pidió que le comprara ropa accedí fácilmente no podía negarle nada, pero cuando la vi con esa falda se veía irresistible con sus piernas bien torneadas y su mirada angelical, en lo único que pensaba era matar a todos aquellos jóvenes lujuriosos que la veían como si fuera un tesoro el cual querían robar y no permitiría eso jamás, ella era mía.

Ni yo mismo podía creer lo egoísta que pensaba pero era algo que no podía evitarlo y no quería ni pensar cuando algún día me presentara a un novio, se que aun no lo tiene pero tan solo con las incontables salidas con sus amigos me enfurecía el pensar que alguien mas estaría con ella tratando de robarle un beso me hervía la sangre de no poder hacer nada, simplemente no podía.

Yo se que mis acciones llegaron muy lejos es día que te diste cuenta que mandaba a alguien a vigilarte para que nada te sucediera, recuerdo tu expresión de enojo contra mi, me dolió hasta el alma cuando te vi llorar por que me dijiste que yo no podía confiar en ti, pero no podía hacer nada mi confianza en ti era plena pero no podía confiar en los demás, cuanto anhelaba decirte que te quería y que comprendieras mis acciones. Pero tu corazón era demasiado bueno para estar enojada conmigo durante tanto tiempo.

La noche de la tormenta deseaba que fueras a refugiarte conmigo y dios escucho mis ruegos, me sentí tan dichoso pero a la ves muy preocupado, no sabia de lo que podría ser capaz contigo a mi lado y menos cuando me di cuenta de lo que traías puesto ese top que resaltaba que eras una mujer y tu short favorito tenias 17 cuando lo compre pero ahora se veía muy pequeño en tu cuerpo ya crecido.

Cuando te abrazaste a mi, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, no se si fue mi imaginación pero creí verte sonrojar por un instante. En el transcurso de la noche no podía dormir, mi cuerpo emanaba demasiado calor, tenia miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que era yo.

Esa mañana te contemple, no podía creer que me desperté a tu lado, así me gustaría que fuera cada mañana entre mis brazos no se como terminamos así pero se sentía tan bien.

Nuestro día mas divertido fue en el restaurante la señorita me hizo sentir en un sueño, pero mataste mi alegría al recordarme la realidad, aun así mi instinto me hizo abrazarte y te sonrojaste que fue lo que mas me encanto del momento con esa simple acción me hiciste feliz.

De regreso al hotel me di cuenta de que ibas muy callada, como desconcertada pero a la vez pensativas no podía descifrar lo que pensabas pero tenía la leve impresión de que lo iba a descubrir muy pronto y no era para bien.

Y como imagine incontables intento de vengarte por la vergüenza que pasaste, me reí en cada intento que tratabas y cuando pensé que por fin lo ibas a lograr tus hermosa piernas cedieron a mi favor te tropezaste y caíste entre mis brazos, pero nuestras caras estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia no pude contenerme y elimine completamente la distancia entre nosotros te bese y fue tan hermoso lo mejor de todo fue que me correspondiste sentí tus dulces labios por primera vez cuando nos separamos por la expresión de tu cara estabas mas que desconcertada y saliste corriendo de ahí pero lo que no me puedo quitar de la mente fue tu sonrojo.

En estos momentos me siento tan desesperado, no saber donde estas pero se que vas a regresar cuando estés mas calmada no por nada soy o trate de ser un padre para ti.


End file.
